happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
As You Wish/Gallery
Images from the TV episode As You Wish. Note: All images are put in order. AW1.png|The lamp shop. AW2.png|What can happen here? AW3.png|So many lamps! AW4.png|Petunia turns on the lamps. Lamp shop.png|I had no idea Petunia owned a store. AW5.png|"Done." AW6.png|Petunia goes away. AW7.png|Some more lamps. AW8.png|"This lamp is nice!" AW9.png|"Now it's your turn." AW10.png|Petunia is happy. AW11.png|"This one." AW12.png|"Okay." AW13.png|"Now you." Why is this not working.png|It's broken. AW14.png|"Is there a problem with the bulb?" AW15.png|"Let's change it." AW16.png|"Here we go." STV1E5.2 Putting a eco-bulb.png|"This one is much better." There we go.png|Wow. An eco-bulb. Like they're safer. AW18.png|"Hey, are you going to work?" AW19.png|"Looks like the problem is with the lamp itself." I'll just throw this away then.png|This lamp is junk. AW20.png|Petunia throws the lamp out. AW21.png|"I don't want to see broken lamps in my shop." AW22.png|Something is going to happen. STV1E5.2 Found the magic lamp.png|"We hit the jackpot!" AW23.png|"Come on, let's go!" AW24.png|The duo goes away. AW25.png|Lifty and Shifty's van. AW26.png|"Faster!" AW27.png|They're ready to go. AW28.png|Uh-oh. AW29.png|Of course the lamp flies away. AW30.png|Nutty walks. AW31.png|"Ouch!" AW32.png|"What's that?" Oooo what's this.png|"A lamp! Must be my lucky day!" AW33.png|"Looks nice!" AW34.png|Nutty is about to sneeze. AW35.png|Nutty sneezes. AW36.png|"Let's clean it up!" AW37.png|Lifty and Shifty in their van. AW38.png|"Look, bro!" AW39.png|They stop. AW40.png|"What?" AW41.png|They look at Nutty. AW42.png|"Hmm..." AW43.png|"It's moving!" AW44.png|The lamp with genie. Lumpy genie.png|That's no ordinary lamp! AW45.png|Nutty looks at Lumpy the genie. AW46.png|Lumpy as a genie. AW47.png|"Behold! I am the genie of the lamp." AW48.png|"And I will grant you one wish. Any place, any time." AW49.png|"What to wish for?" AW50.png|"Maybe a lollipop?" I know what to wish for.png|Well, what did you expect him to wish for? World peace? I want a lollipop.png|"I wish I had a scrumptious lollipop!" (You'll laugh at how it sounds in the episode.) AW51.png|"No problem!" AW52.png|The genie disappears. AW53.png|"What's with that?" AW54.png|"Where's my lollipop?" AW55.png|The big uh-oh. AW56.png|Here's your lollipop, Nutty! AW57.png|"It's heavy!" AW58.png|"Wait... Is it really that big?" AW59.png|Nutty is very happy. I got my wish.png|Nutty always wishes for more candy. AW60.png|"Look what I have!" AW61.png|"So it's a lamp with a genie." AW62.png|They know how to use it. LiftyShiftyLampIdea.png|Lifty and Shifty decide to steal the lamp. AW63.png|"Faster!" AW64.png|They ride away. AW65.png|"We need to go this way." AW66.png|Disco Bear going somewhere. Hitwithlamp.png|It doesn't look like that hurt much. AW67.png|"Oh. Nice lamp!" AW68.png|It's you, Disco Bear. Lampreflection.png|Yes, take the time to admire your reflection in that lamp. Then turn on your mirror when you go to bed. AW69.png|Disco Bear's time to make a wish. AW70.png|"What?" AW71.png|Genie Lumpy again. AW72.png|"Are you genie?" I know what I want.png|Another predictable wish. AW73.png|"Yeah, I want the biggest disco ball you got!" AW74.png|"Will do!" AW75.png|The magic happens! AW76.png|The biggest disco ball I ever saw. Hell yea.png|Disco Bear can groove to this. AW77.png|Some clouds. AW78.png|Now the sky is clear! Uh oh.png|Where's it hanging from? AW79.png|Shocked Disco Bear. AW80.png|So many Disco Bears! THIS WAS A MISTAKE.png|The cover of DB's latest album, Burning Up Bright. AW81.png|Watch out! AW82.png|Too late. Eyeless Disco.png|Disco Bear now regrets his decision. AW83.png|"No! My eyes!" GOTTA GO.png|"Go away!" RUN.png|The reason disco balls are put away from the sun. AW85.png|What a strong rope. AW86.png|But the rope breaks. AW87.png|Disco Bear before death. AW88.png|BAAM! Death:Disco Bear DiscoBear Death 1.png|He's always wanted a crush, but I don't think he had this in mind. AW89.png|It rolls away! AW90.png|Lifty and Shifty again. AW91.png|"No! A giant disco ball!" AW92.png|"Go back, faster!" AW93.png|They're now in big danger. AW94.png|The disco ball follows them. AW95.png|Cub. AW96.png|He's so happy! Bloody Lamp.png|Cub's fun about to be ruined by the lamp - which somehow teleported all the way there. AW97.png|"What?" AW98.png|"My car!" AW99.png|"Daddy!" Cubtears.png|Poor Cub. AW100.png|Pop came as fast as he could. AW101.png|"What's this?" AW102.png|"It looks like a lamp." AW103.png|"It's all bloody." AW104.png|"What happened with this thing?" AW105.png|Genie Lumpy is going to make a certain two-bear family happier. AW106.png|"What are you going to wish, Pop & Cub?" AW107.png|"A real genie!" AW108.png|"I have a wish." AW109.png|Cub is so sad. New truck.png|Pop makes a wish for his son. Finally, a surprising wish... AW110.png|"No problem!" AW111.png|"Wait a second." AW112.png|They're both happy. For the moment. THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT.png|But the wish has a predictable outcome. A scared Pop stares at his lit-up son. AW113.png|"My son!" AW114.png|"Help me!" AW115.png|"Someone help!" AW116.png|Cub crosses the road. AW117.png|Hey, Cub, watch out! HERE'S THE FIRETRUCK YOU ORDERED.png|This is how you define irony. AW118.png|Did they even notice Cub? Aw119.png|"No! Cub!" AW120.png|Cub falls down. AW121.png|He's so injured! I'm okay.png|At least he's not on fire anymore. AW122.png|"I'm alive." AW123.png|"Cub's alive, everything's fine." AW124.png|Pop, call an ambulance for Cub! AW125.png|Cub before death. Did we hit something.png|At least Shifty notices they hit something. Death:Cub AW126.png|Cub's remains. AW127.png|"M-my son..." AW128.png|And the disco ball continues following Lifty and Shifty. I like my cubs extra crushed.png|This only happened to make Pop feel worse. Twitch.png|The face you make realizing a genie screwed up your wish. AW129.png|"My poor little Cub!" AW130.png|The disco ball and Lifty & Shifty's van. AW131.png|"I don't feel so good." AW132.png|Lifty and Shifty's van at the background. AW133.png|And the disco ball. Nutty you idiot.png|Really, Nutty? You attempted to eat the whole thing in one bite? Death:Nutty AW134.png|Sniffles found the lamp. Lampinpuddle.png|Which means he's the next victim. AW135.png|"Let's clean this thing up." AW136.png|Sniffles cleans the lamp. AW137.png|And Genie Lumpy appears once more. AW138.png|"Ready to make your wish?" AW139.png|Of course he's ready to make a wish. I think I know what I want.png|And we have another predictable wish. I want a rocket.png|"I want a big rocket!" AW140.png|"Get ready to see some magic..." AW141.png|"Here we go!" AW142.png|The rocket is about to appear. AW143.png|Sniffles' new rocket. File:Mudpuddle.png|Sniffles marvelling at the sight of his new rocketship. AW144.png|"Get it, Lifty!" AW145.png|"What was that?" AW146.png|"And where are my arms?" File:Armsyanked.png|One of the Sniffles' injuries. Armyankers.png|They must've stolen Handy's hands too. We've got the lamp now.png|Who knew Lifty was strong enough to yank Sniffles' arms out of their sockets? File:Armlesssniff.png|The worst is yet to come. AW148.png|Totally shocked Sniffles. AW149.png|And, of course, the disco ball continues rolling. AW150.png|Uh-oh. Disco ball breaks.png|By "the worst", we mean the giant disco ball. Ouch-0.png|Because losing your arms isn't bad enough. AW151.png|Fully injured Sniffles. AW152.png|"What was that?" It couldn't get any worse right.png|Arms ripped off, then shot with millions of glass shards. It can't possibly get any worse. AW153.png|"The rocket!" AW154.png|"I don't want to die!" Nevermind.png|Whoops, nevermind. Death: Sniffles AW155.png|The rocket flies away. Roadkill sniffles.png|Goof #8: Sniffles has one of his arms after both were torn off. AW156.png|Mime makes a balloon rocket. Mime Balloon Rocket.png|A lot of the comments on YouTube said the the balloon Mime made just to warn himself was a penis. This is not a lie. AW157.png|Mime sees something. AW158.png|Something terrible! AW159.png|The rocket follows Mime. AW160.png|"Why him?" Runpastpop.png|I'd follow the mime if I were you. Wait shouldn't the rocket have stabbed his head.png|Poor Pop. Death:Pop AW161.png|They're coming! AW162.png|"Run for your life!" JUST MOVE TO THE SIDE DAMMIT.png|RIDE, MIME, RIDE!! AW163.png|The rocket destroys the balloons. AW164.png|"Get away from me!" Pop goes the mime.png|I think Mime should rather get impaled... No?. Death:Mime AW165.png|The rocket won't stop. AW166.png|"We don't need Sniffles' hands." AW167.png|"We need money!" AW168.png|"A lot of money!" AW169.png|"What's that?" AW170.png|It's a rocket! AW171.png|"AAAAH!" AW172.png|Shifty sees something scary. AW173.png|"Oh no!" AW174.png|They're flying! AW175.png|"Are we gonna make it?" I think I see safety.png|Why are they so happy? There's a body in their car. AW176.png|Almost! AW177.png|But of course they fall down. Lifty and Shifty falling.png|"AHHHH! GET OUT OF THE CAR FAST!" (Where's Pop?) AW178.png|"Do something!" AW179.png|"We need you, genie!" AW180.png|Here's Genie Lumpy! Notsodumbnow.png|Lumpy granted something useful without either of them telling their wish first. Quick thinking from the last guy you'd expect. AW190.png|"AAAH! We're doomed!" AW191.png|They're saved. AW181.png|"Yes! Bro, we survived!" AW182.png|"I know another wish!" AW192.png|Their second wish is money of course. Now we can get our money.png|Looks like Lifty and Shifty may be the real dummies here. AW183.png|"Hey, genie!" AW184.png|"I'm listening." AW185.png|They want a lot money. AW186.png|"Here's your money!" Huge moneybag.png|Once again, their greed will pay a heavy toll. AW193.png|"Let's have a look!" AW194.png|They wished money - they got money. We're rich!.png|Uh, don't you guys know that you're falling because your balloon is no longer a balloon? AW187.png|"This is awesome!" AW188.png|They can swim in them now! Ummmmmmm.png|Lifty and Shifty looking down before they meet their fate. Well shit.png|Uh-oh. AW195.png|"Bro, I think we're in trouble." AW189.png|They start to fall down very fast. AW196.png|Some coins. AW197.png|"These should be clean enough." AW198.png|"What's going on?" Marking_in_the_roof_goof.png|Goof: The ceiling has a shaded area that show where Lifty and Shifty crash through. AW199.png|Lifty and Shifty crash. AW200.png|They're about to fall down. AW201.png|Lifty and Shifty before death. deathbylamps.png|Sweet karma. Death:Shifty, Lifty AW202.png|The big bag with money also falls down. AW203.png|Money wave! AW204.png|Horrified Petunia. Braceyourself.png|Petunia bracing for impact. AW205.png|"No! Coins everywhere!" DrowninMoney.png|Being hit by flying cash. Creepypetunia.png|Ditto. Petun.jpg|Wow, coins can damage your body that much. AW206.png|Shoot. Lampstore.png|Almost forgot about the rocket. AW207.png|Will Petunia die like Mime? AW208.png|Of course not. Novan.png|Kebabs, anyone? AW209.png|"My life leaves me." Lampcrush.png|Lamps hurt. AW210.png|Pop's and Petunia's remains. Death:Petunia AW211.png|The lamps falls. Genie.png|Lumpy comes back out. AW212.png|Genie Lumpy sees something. Brokenlamps.png|The store's a wreck. But on the plus side, look at all that gold! AW213.png|"Is that another lamp with a genie?" AW214.png|The lamp Lumpy saw. AW215.png|Lumpy wants to take it. Pinklamp.png|"Gee, I wonder who's inside this lamp." AW216.png|"Let's see." Happy genies.jpg|A new genie is born. STV1E5.2 A genie.png|Giggles: "Hey there, handsome." AW217.png|"Another genie!" lastwish.png|"Oh, the wish I'm gonna make..." Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG